Heart Of The Huntress
by xLSx
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Coming Home'. Bella and Rosalie have spent the last seventeen years trying to keep the anarchic vampires from unleashing their bloodlust on humanity and doing everything they can to track down the Nine surviving Fae. But in forty-eight hours they will face a day they have dreaded since they learned that even Hades has someone to fear, their Twin's coming of age.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or anything associated with the movies or books, the only things I take credit for are Ocs and any mistakes ;P

**AN: In case there is anyone who hasn't read the prequel there is a pretty good chance this story won't be easy to follow. I have and I will continue to try and write this in a way that you'll get a sense of everything that has gone on but I would advise reading at least the last ten, or so, chapters of 'Coming Home' to really understand the OC characters and the plot. As for everyone who has read the prequel, I know 'Coming Home' is written in first person and has varying POVs but IMO I feel I write better in third person. I guess you'll have to make your own mind up about that *hint, hint* ;D **

**Chapter One.**

"Lap dance for the sexy lady?" A sultry voice dripped into the perfect shell of Alexia's delicate ear.

How many similar suggestive offers had been made since she had taken up residence inside the lavish VIP section of the newly crowned 'Dame' DeWynter's latest club, exclusive to the Supernatural, in Venice just ten minutes ago?. She had lost count but each offer was met with the same response.

Alexia tilted her silvery blonde head over her lithesome shoulder to find a buxom blonde water Nymph lingering beside her plush chair. The other woman's delicate hands rested on curvy hips cradled by a tight black G-string, there was easily five grand in large and small bills stuffed into the waistband and crotch of the tiny pair of panties with more cash poking out the top of the stripper's leather thigh-highs. A slow smirk began to play at the right corner of Alexia's flawless mouth as her eyes of dark obsidian slid upward over the Nymph's flat stomach to the full creamy mounds of the other blonde's bare breasts like a skilfully caressing hand, the Nymph's pale pink nipples were pierced with small gold rings, the turgid tips tightened under Alexia's incisive gaze and goosebumps visibly appeared across the stripper's sinfully voluptuous body as her breathing hitched slightly.

The whole club was a cesspool of arousals but the thick musky scent of the Nymph's desire was particularly noticeable as it drifted into her nose, along with something else. Excitement and fear were a potent mix that always appealed to her dark nature, the blended aromas called out to her, promptly rousing shadows of her interest but failing to stir anything more. It took Alexia a moment to realise that she had seen this attractive Nymph once before and bluntly turned down her propositioned company at another of DeWynter's clubs in Paris seventeen very long years ago. The curvy blonde had smelled the same then as well, equal amounts of arousal, curiosity and fear, after watching her snap the neck of an ignorant and resentful meathead who had tried to get heavy handed with her after she had broken through his meagre security line with the greatest of ease and without being detected. Fortunately for him she had been in a relatively good mood that day, having just completed a contract for Dame DeWynter in the York Marshes of Britain, or else she might of gotten creative with his boneheaded backside before booting him into the afterlife.

"Not this time" Alexia's predatory smirk widened at the effect her silken drawl had on the water Nymph, the other woman attempted, utterly unsuccessfully, to stifle a shiver of awareness as her azure blue eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

"Pity...for me..." The Nymph sighed disappointedly, chewing on her plump lower lip glistening with a coat of clear lip gloss "...If you change your mind though, I'll be over at the bar. With a beautiful face like yours, I might just do you for free, all night long, but please don't tell the boss" The other woman smiled alluringly before she turned on her four inch heel and strutted off to the VIP section's private bar at the far end of the plush lounge.

The lounge was located on the mezzanine above the main floor of the club. Large and rectangular shaped, the VIP area was enclosed on one side by a huge water feature that provided a shimmering wall of fast flowing water to obscure prying eyes from the regular patrons below, it was a nice and costly touch she supposed. Two security guards flanked the exit leading out into a comfortable stairwell. The lounge floor was covered by black high-thread count carpet. Expensive mahogany tables, some holding chrome poles running up into the high white marble ceiling twelve feet overhead while others were absent the club's crowning attribute, were spread out through the VIP section with several overstuffed black leather couches placed around each squared table. Purple and green neon lights, mounted at strategic points around the club, occasionally flashed through the wall of water shielding the lounge, providing the only real source of illumination in the entire club, the lighting was deliberately kept low to create an intimate atmosphere for the clientèle and slow heavy bass filtered into all areas through high definition speakers concealed in each corner. It was quiet in the VIP section tonight, most of the smarter frequenters had fled when Alexia had arrived for no other reason than they sensed the underlying air of confident lethality surrounding _The_ _Sicarri Prima _like the limitless sea surrounds a lone island, only a handful of patrons had remained in the lounge, casting numerous curious and covetous glances her way whenever they thought she wasn't looking. They were aware of Alexia's power, they just couldn't identify her species, her kind kept to themselves. Very few knew of their existence and fewer still lived to speak of it should ever they learn of the _Sicarri. _

Sheathed in formfitting leathers that proudly displayed her enviably lean and sinfully picturesque body with her long waist-length hair tied back in the usual elegant French plait, the black leather of her tighter than tight shirt emphasised how pale the silvery strands of her platinum blonde hair truly was as Alexia casually drew the thick braid over one slender shoulder and leaned back in the plush couch. She kicked up her combat boots onto the edge of the low oak table in front of her, stretching out her long and lithe leather encased legs that made up most of her impressive frame of six foot four inches as she patiently waited for Greyella to finish her 'business' in the VIP section's private bathrooms, pressing 'business' that involved twin redheaded Sirens and a certain lack of clothing.

Alexia smirked to herself in the darkness of the club as she linked her long slender fingers together behind her head and reclined somewhat on the overstuffed couch, she'd taught that girl well, as she had discovered upon her arrival at DeWynter's club when a pretty rage demon had politely informed her at the door that the younger _Sicarri _was 'preoccupied' and that she would be late to their meeting. If it had been anyone other than Greyella making her wait she would killed them for the insult or broken off a few limbs at the very least, but then, no one other than Grey had ever dared to take such a familiar standing with her.

Though she was notorious for her quick and vicious temper, _The__ Prima _was also capable of almost unnatural patience and stillness. It was a lesson all her kind had drilled into them from the time they were born at the end of a strict fist, the Goddess Artemis was their Creator and like their venerated Mother hunting was their life, it was a fundamental part of them as a martial nation and to hunt successfully one had to learn the patience required to track prey whether they be Supernatural or human without ever being detected, to diligently wait and tirelessly watch for hours even days at a time before seizing the perfect opportunity to strike down their mark and to disappear just as effectively.

The formal training of young _Sicarri _started at the age of seventeen, younger for the Heir Apparent of House Thánatos, Alexia had been eleven, during her race's most capricious stage of life and lasted roughly for a full century when they would distinguish themselves as Citizen-Hunters by taking the life of a challenging target hand-picked by their sire. She had Hunted her

The process wasn't dissimilar to the Spartan_ Agoge_ but the rite was far more extreme and older than time. The mandatory system involved the removal each child regardless of status or legitimacy from their family's House and the integration of small Battalions away from _Kardía_, their main City, under the undisputed authority of the sternSentinels, a prestigious position in their society. _Sicarri _were rigorously trained to master stealth, tracking, cultivating, pain tolerance, endurance, all forms of combat.

The undistinguished younglings were encouraged by the Sentinels to frequently fight amongst themselves to determine the strongest members of the group with the victors taking ownership of the losers for a time when they would be used sexually by their owners and degraded publicly, among other things. Alexia had never lost a fight, no matter the odds stacked against her, but she had started thousands and even taken ownership of a Sentinel toward the end of her instruction-a thing unheard of before, a thing never again repeated. Failure to make substantial progress in their training by certain milestones was met with severe punishments, even execution should the Leading Sentinel determine that the youngling was unworthy to continue their education but that was a rare event especially in the present day given the rising level of aggression from all classes of _Sicarri_. Still, more often than not, two out of three younglings whoentered into a Battalion didn't survive the first few years. Their training was brutal, designed to ruthlessly weed out the weak and leave only the strong, there was no room for softness in the Realm of _Theïkós__, _The _Sicarri's _Homeland, a vibrant paradise of mesmerising beauty sculpted for them by the all the Greek Gods in a secluded corner of Olympus itself.

"You're a fucking asshole Grey!" Alexia turned her head in the direction of the club's private bar, on either side there were two polished red oak doors leading into the separate bathrooms.

The doorway to the women's toilets flung open violently, disturbing the patrons and dancers gathered at the bar for a drink and a petite redhead hurried out. Even in the dim light of the club Alexia could see the redhead's cheeks were flushed almost as dark as her short hair as she went about returning order to the tiny clothes covering her scantly-clad body. The scent of clean ocean waves rolled off of the half-naked woman, it was a refreshing smell that she recognised as belonging to a Siren, combined richly with thick satiated arousal and sheer blazing irritation. The perfect slash of Alexia's pale blonde eyebrow arched amusedly as another Siren, identical twin to the first, came striding out of the bathroom muttering under her breath in her colourful mother tongue. Alexia shook her head slowly as the two strippers took each other's hands and stalked through the VIP section to the exit, still muttering filthy curses to themselves and in the most poetic language.

She grinned widely, carelessly showing off perfect white teeth with her slightly elongated and sharp canines that would lance down into her mouth as deadly and elegant fangs depending on her mood. She may have taught Grey everything the girl knew but clearly the younger _Sicarri _was in need of a serious refresher course in the art of handling women if those Sirens were anything to go by.

"Artemis' sacred tits!. You mix up their names and suddenly its the end of the fucking world. They're _identical _and in _every_ way _comprende_?" Alexia chuckled darkly when Grey appeared in the doorway to the bathroom with the fly of her tailored black slacks along with the gold buckle and the tongue of her white leather belt hanging open, the tight cotton tank top she wore ended two inches above the low waistband of her pants, revealing a modest amount of hard pale abdomen. The younger _Sicarri _was casually combing her fingers through the long mane of her golden blonde hair, the thick strands ended at the middle of her back, and currently looked like several pairs of hands had been buried in the silken strands at some point during the night.

Greyella was a tall female of radiant beauty though her two most distinctive facial features tended to generate a mixed response even among the Supernatural. The other blonde had eyes the colour of overlapping Autumn leaves; patches of rich gold, warm brown and vibrant forest green mixed together to create a truly unique blend that often unnerved those who came into contact with the other _Sicarri. _A long and slim silver scar ran down from the corner of Grey's left eye, over her aristocratically high cheekbone and her alabaster coloured cheek, over the slender curve of her oval shaped jaw and down her graceful neck, finally ending at her collarbone. It was beyond difficult to leave a permanent scar upon the flesh of an immortal, though it did nothing to dampen Grey's natural beauty it confirmed what people would come to know after two minutes in close proximity with Greyella; that she delighted in causing trouble. Alexia's graceful jaw clenched so tightly the titanium-strong bone made a cracking sound and a persistent tick formed in her cheek, the silver mark on her protégé was elegant, a testament to the steady had that delivered it before she could intervene.

Regret bloomed to life in her chest but it was nothing in comparison to the constant river of barbed agony funnelling into every inch of her body. It had taken her seventeen years to learn how to take the crippling pain of distance in her stride, to stop roaring uncontrollably until her voice gave out from the crushing knowledge that she was a mated animal and yet, not only was her mate the grandchild of her oldest enemy-the one person she harboured an endless abyss of hatred for, but there were thousands of miles between her and her young mate.

A deep growl rumbled in the back of her throat as a pained wince passed over her exquisite face and she absentmindedly reached up to rub at the dull ache of emptiness swirling where her cracked heart was calling out for the one thing that could balm its deep wound. Her other half. Alexia's boots hit the floor as she swiftly sat up straight, clutching a hand to her chest as a fiery hurricane built up in heart and wended down through her sternum, assaulting every nerve ending until it felt like a thousand blades were being plunged into her from every angle, her short sharp fingernails dug into the butter-smooth leather shirt hugging her torso. Her entire body tensed painfully. Lean muscles undulated rapidly. Her unneeded breathing ceased. The world swirled in front of her eyes like water circling a drain before fading altogether and the bass thumping heavily into the dim club washed away into dull white-noise. She was trapped in a cage of inconsolable agony with no escape in reach. She'd thought her training had taught her the meaning of pain but this, this excruciating longing, surpassed everything torture and task. She gritted her perfect teeth as her fangs punched down into her mouth, she clenched her black eyes shut tightly and helplessly growled against the shards of icy emptiness piercing her chest. A pained roar built up in her throat and yet she wasn't capable of voicing the echoing sound.

"So it _is_ true then" A cool melodic voice murmured as a soft weight settled on the couch beside her, the newcomer wisely kept out of arm's reach in the event she lashed out. Greyella. Alexia didn't know how long it required before she could finally suck air into her lungs in a semi regular manner. She panted softly, unable to help displaying the elegant length of her lethally sharp pearl white fangs, she ached all over like she had just suffered a violent seizure. Her chest throbbed like an open wound turning septic and her head hung limply on her shoulders with her eyes centred blindly on the black carpet between her combat boots. She willed herself to lift her head up, grimacing at the blast of freezing cold agony that shot down her spine when she finally managed to bring the younger _Sicarri _into her line of sight. She teased the points of her long fangs with the tip of her tongue, rolled her oval shaped jaw and swallowed tightly to sooth the uncomfortable abrasive feel in her throat.

"Surprise!, the grapevine reaches into exile" Grey's eyes of Autumn leaves latched onto her graceful hand where the mating mark stood out proudly on her magnolia pale skin. Running from her slender thumb knuckle down to her slim wrist in a series of elaborate interlinking swirls, the glyph appeared as nothing more than a simple black tattoo, but it was mirrored upon the flesh of her young mate and it was unique solely to the them, signifying their connection as one, true, irrevocable, mated pair. Such a rite was only acquainted with the _Sicarri, _it was an instantaneous involuntary reaction to discovering the partner to one's soul,and yet Artemis had chosen for her a mate that was not one of her kind, who knew nothing of their traditions, laws or customs, who was _Fae_.

"You have no idea how much I envy you right now _Prima_...Sex with one's mate is supposed to be absolutely. Fucking. Mindblowing" Grey purred with a wide playful grin, her slightly elongated canines were far less noticeable than Alexia's.

Alexia smirked and rolled her dark eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from hissing, even that tiny action hurt, the years had taught her that it was her body's way of punishing her for staying away from Ashley for so long, just like the spontaneous bouts of agony that seized her between rough hands, for denying what her instincts demanded; she was supposed to be part of her mate's life, first solely as a protector and confidant until Ashley came of age and reached her sexual maturity and then as something much more. She didn't know when Ashley's exact birthday was, just the week, there had been no time to learn much more before her rage had spiralled beyond her own control that day in Volterra when she had destroyed Aro and plunged the vampire race into a state of anarchy. She didn't even know which of their surnames Bella and Rosalie had decided to give her mate but she had often wondered; _Ashley Swan or Ashley Hale?._ A tender smile of endless adoration found itself cautiously tilting the edges of Alexia's perfect pale pink lips upward until a heated scowl of perpetual hate shoved it aside; _Ashley. Akasha. Ash. _Her glower deepened and darkened dangerously as her silvery-white eyebrows furrowed. The thunderous growl resounding in her chest electrified the air around her and made the ground shake beneath the soles of her feet. It was a snarl of confusion and frustration that would terrify a pride of wild lions into fleeing from her.

"She isn't eighteen, yet" Alexia muttered, reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of her elegant nose between her thumb and forefinger to alleviate the pressure piling up in her temples until her head felt like it was going to explode like a volcano.

She was at war with herself. She could _feel_ the two sides of her fighting furiously for supremacy inside her. Her hatred for Akasha and Elena had festered inside her for nearly ten thousand years. It was all she knew. It was her Hunt. Her opportunity to not only honour Artemis but to avenge her brother Peyral's murder at Akasha's hands and Jodelle's untimely death-caused by Akasha's rejection of her when they had vowed before both their races to marry and seal their informal alliance. Alexia lived for her Hunt, relished her Hunt, anticipated the end of her Hunt when she would at long last stare into Akasha's dead eyes and know that the bitch had finally received her just-deserts. By Artemis that day would live in infamy for all time.

She had waited so long for that glorious moment of blessed finality but when it had come to her, when vengeance had been hovering just a hairsbreadth away from her fingertips waiting for her to seize it, her resolve, unquestionable and undying, had nearly been undone with a single glance into the neon blue eyes of a five week old baby. _Ashley, _she didn't even know her mate beyond a name and a memory, and yet some part of her was entirely monopolised by the young Fae, she no longer functioned as she she had held her mate in her arms. Twice she had stared into those blue within blue eyes and briefly mused of a future that did not revolve wholly around Hunting, but instead, around her mate, the young that would doubtlessly result from their union and honouring her patron Goddess. Twice the conflict raging within her had driven her away from Ashley and her Hunt both, forcing her into a state of limbo. It was unacceptable, being torn in two ways at every moment of every day and night was making her ineffective as a Leader and a Hunter but she had contrived a way to bring Old Promises and New Instincts together in harmony. She would have revenge on Jodelle's behalf and she would have Ashley, she would take it all, she would settle for nothing less. After ten thousand years spent walking the Earth alone she would finally know what it meant to be complete.

"I can sense your pain _Prima _just as I can scent you've been out Hunting our enemies this night, you need something more to distract yourself until your mate comes of age_. _You look like the love-child of a Goddess and a supermodel. You have a body Aphrodite herself has written a hundred songs about. Even if you do have a temper that could send Ares running for the hills, you can have any woman you want. Hell, you've got every woman in this club begging to be with you inside of ten minutes just by sitting on a sofa and scowling. If your mate hasn't reached maturity surely instinct cannot demand you remain faithful to an adolescent who is not yet ready for you. Take one of them, have a fucking orgy with them all if that is what you want, and submerse yourself in your senses rather than your chaotic thoughts" Grey advised softly from beside her on the leather couch. It sounded like a plea to her ears. It _was_ a plea. Alexia was the only sire Grey knew, even if the same venom didn't run in their veins neither of them liked seeing the other's distress. Theirs was a relationship founded on fostered familial affection that would never have existed in the same capacity if Grey's mother was still alive.

Alexia tilted her head back on her shoulders, feeling her waist-length braid of thick silvery blonde hair slide over her back, as she stared up at the high marble ceiling through unfocused dark eyes. Tensing the sculpted muscles in her slender shoulders and graceful neck, she slowly angled her head to either side, listening to the unbreakable bones crack over the loud music funnelling into the VIP lounge, she straightened her back, the tight leather she wore clung even tighter to the lean contours of her body as she stretched out her sore muscles. Grey shifted on the plush couch beside her, the other _Sicarri _crossed her long legs at the knee and rested one lithe arm along the back of the sofa. As they sat in mutual silence in the dim club the intrusive sound of approaching footsteps caught Alexia's attention, five inch heels she could tell without looking, growing louder as the scent of whiskey and desire billowed toward her. The waitress was captivating enough; raven-haired with sun kissed skin and sparkling emerald green eyes.

Alexia's nostrils flared slightly, the shroud of hunger cascading from everyone of the brunette's pores stroked pleasantly over her snow-pale skin but it wasn't enough to arouse her. Not a single creature in seventeen years had been able to truly spark her arousal but how she hungered for a warm and willing woman beneath her. The nights she had forced herself to sleep in order to escape the hefty predicament she was doomed to endure for a little longer had led to her waking frequently and abruptly with her svelte hips grinding into the soft mattress under her or with her hands skilfully working the drenched folds between her legs and the passion swollen mounds of her generously ample breasts, aching for fulfilment. But when she would seek out a female to tend her needs, the fire burning her alive would vaporise instantly as though it had never been only to reawaken when she had dismissed her potential partner. The waitress smiled enticingly, flashing perfect teeth as she reached up to the circular tray she had balanced on one hand.

"From Aurora. The blonde Siren who wanted to hump your leg earlier, and still does in case you're wondering, sexy..." The waitress winked, setting a square crimson serviette on the low oak table in front of her and placing the tumbler of whiskey on top. The raven-haired woman rested her hand on the slight curve of her hip and tucked the tray under one arm, turned and began to walk away, only to pause on her way back to the bar, she twirled on her five inch heels and smirked at her.

"...And I'm a Succubus, just FYI" Her seductive smirk widened and she retreated back to the bar across the lounge. Grey wolf-whistled beside her and reached over to the table, moving the tumbler aside, the other _Sicarri_ lifted the red napkin up for inspection, chuckling wickedly as her eyes the colour of Autumn leaves scanned the serviette. Biting back a tormented groan, Alexia watched the Succubus's curvy hips sway beguilingly through seductive half-lidded eyes as her pussy began to tingle lightly, her labia moistening between her legs. It was maddening, being able to feel arousal consuming her every fibre but never being able to find a release. By Artemis' gilded Bow, she could not wait to have her mate ready for her, beneath her in her bed. The sensitive hairs on the back of her neck stiffened and her hackles rose unbidden.

"That means she mastered the Karma Sutra at age twelve and she can go for days with taking a breather..." Grey's full lips curled into a smirk as the other blonde extended the napkin out to her "...And you can reach 'Tera' on both her home and cell numbers"

Scowling, Alexia snatched the napkin out of Grey's hand, scrunched it up into a loose ball and casually tossed it off to parts unknown on the club's floor. While Grey sighed heavily and slumped on the couch, she snagged her whiskey tumbler off of the table surface and downed the chilled amber coloured liquid in one. A _Sicarri _didn't require sustenance of any kind to maintain their strength but they were perfectly able to consume most forms of nourishment; human food and drink, blood and venom, sleep, they weren't necessary for her to survive but they weren't an impossibility either. She savoured the burn of alcohol as it slid smoothly down her throat, turning to face Grey when the whiskey reached her stomach where it would dissipate uselessly into nothing.

"Is that your way of forgetting the reason why you're in exile, Grey?. A different woman every hour on the hour?. Taking each day as it comes rather than finding an actual purpose in life?. Honestly, how is that working out for you?" Alexia set her glass back on the table, upside down.

She arched a brow mockingly at the golden haired _Sicarri_ beside her, knowing precisely how much the younger female wanted a return to her real life even if it involved facing those who cast her out. Birds of a feather fly together and all that. Grey pursed her full lips slowly as she reached up a hand to trace a finger down the elegant silver scar running down her alabaster pale cheek. Alexia took a shallow breath as the night in question raced to her mind's eye. In hindsight it was a miracle she hadn't been forced into a mass slaughter to protect the younger _Sicarri_ from the Council of Five's original penalty for the crime of falling in love with the wrong woman. As _Prima_ the _Sicarri _as a whole were her responsibility, it was her duty to safeguard the laws and traditions they had lived by since the dawn of their creation, she couldn't afford to show blatant favouritism among her Hunters, it would only result in jealousy among the social classes and they faced enough problems as a nation already without adding to the daunting mountain keeping them in darkness.

Grey distractedly began to trail the tip of her slender forefinger down the slim silver scar running down the left side of her face, from the corner of her uniquely coloured eye all the way down to her collarbone, the younger female's jaw clenched visibly to stifle a primal noise of yearning. The other blonde's demeanour changed from playfully lecherous to sober and nostalgic so quickly it sent a pang of _something _almost maternalresounding through her head and chest. Alexia reached out a graceful palm and gently rested her hand on Grey's shoulder as the other female tensed noticeably on the over-stuffed couch beside her. It wasn't compassion that moved her, Alexia assured herself, it was duty. She had given her word that she would look out for the kid like she was her own.

"You know what?, don't bother answering that little query, I can see the answer plain as day on your face, so here is another one. My mate turns eighteen this week. I am bringing her home to _Theïkós _with me and I will destroy anything and everyone imbecilic enough to get in my way. She is mine and I should have never left her in reach of someone as poisonous as Akasha even if they are..._related_..." Alexia swallowed the lump of antipathy suddenly lodged inside her throat, choking her like soot clogging her pharynx. She still couldn't stand knowing her Mate was the granddaughter of her oldest enemy, and former best-friend, the thought made her skin crawl as though a scourge of fire ants were creeping around beneath the surface of her flesh. Her perfect mouth twisted and she closed her dark obsidian coloured eyes, her long platinum blonde lashes pressing against her cheeks, before she forced her eyes open once again and refocused on her protégé.

"...The question I want you to think about, Grey, are you coming back with me?. All of our people want Akasha dead, but I want to destroy everything she is, everything she has, before I butcher her like a fucking pig. If you join me and we strike out at her together, I will have the Council of Five sanction your immediate return to the fold. Your life will be restored to what it once was. You will have a purpose again and a permanent place in my House as one of my _Centuri_ or are you going to stay here and do nothing but screw random women for the rest of your very long life?." Alexia cocked her head of silvery blonde hair, a smooth bird-like motion that betrayed the fact she wasn't human, her thick waist-length French plait fell over one slim shoulder bathed in black leather.

The offer she made was like extending a piece of candy out to a young human child after a seven day fast, Grey's uniquely coloured eyes latched onto her like a dying flower searching desperately for life-giving sunlight in the depths of a dank dusky cave. It was a tantalising choice for the younger female to say yea or nay to. Alexia's mouth tilted into a contented smirk as she studied the golden-haired _Sicarri's _face, she was going to have to clear another seat on her private jet. She gently squeezed Grey's shoulder, bared slightly by the tight black tank top the other blonde wore.

"I am _Sicarri. _I may not have stepped foot in our Homeland for a couple thousand years, but our values are still as strong in me as they've ever been. The _Prima _wants her mate and I will do whatever it is I must to make it so. No matter what has happened, I want to Come Home, Lexi" Grey whispered solemnly.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: I gotta warn you guys, the second chapter could literally take months to post because I have a lot of things on right now with school, my current job, trying to keep up with my other stories and having to pick up a second job, etcetera...I feel like my eyes are gonna start bleeding at any moment, seriously. I just thought I'd get this posted to let you all know I haven't given up on this series. I apologise beforehand for what could be a long wait between chapters but I promise I will continue and finish this story. Just be patient, for me? ;D **


End file.
